Naruto Uzumaki? Nope! Isis Munroe here
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if are two words that can drive someone mad. What if Storm had been sent on a diplomatic mission to Konoha? What if Isis Uzumaki had white hair and tanner skin? What if Isis had multiple mutations? What if one of those is Storms and another Wolverines? What if this girl could be the one to bring the brotherhood and x-men together and she's only six years old? Rated T
1. finding the Isis

**Naruto/X-men Evolution Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and instead of the others like Rogue or Wolverine finding Naruto at a young age what if it was Storm who was on a mission to Konoha for the Professor? What if this poor jailor had more than one mutation naturally? Is this jailor the key to bringing Xavier's group and Magnetos group together? Read to see! FEM!Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura bashings definitely.)**

Ororo Munroe aka Storm of the X-men let out a small sigh as she walked through Konoha in the land of Fire on a diplomatic mission for her friend Charles Xavier aka the Professor of the X-men. The clouds were dark and promised a storm and the vendors were open and shouting their merchandise out for potential customers as villagers and travelers walked up and down the dirt streets. The reason Ororo was sighing wasn't because of the weather or the noise, she didn't mind it a bit especially not the weather, the reason the calm and maternal woman was sighing was because she was lost and looking for someone to tell her how to get to the Hokage Tower since she didn't think they'd react well to seeing her fly all of a sudden. Ororo was considering asking one of the vendors or the villagers that were walking near her but stopped when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Ororo turned her head towards the bright flash of orange she saw and watched quietly as a small girl, no older than five or six, wearing a bright 'kill me' orange jumpsuit pickpocketed a villager that didn't even notice her there. What Ororo noticed most about the child wasn't her pickpocketing skills or her jumpsuit, it was her hair that was as white as Ororos own snowy white locks. Ororo quietly stepped to the side a little and watched as the small child quickly and efficiently took the money from the wallet and put the now empty wallet back into the man's pocket before hiding behind some crates. Ororo continued to watch as the child counted the money for a moment before brightening up and rushing towards a vendor that sold apples not two feet away from the white haired woman.

"One apple please!" The child said brightly to the scowling vendor women who snatched all of the childs money, a good six hundred Ryo Ororo noticed idly, and gave her the most beat up and rotten apple of the bunch. There was a clap of thunder overhead as Ororo grew angered at what the woman had done before the white haired woman calmed herself slightly as the child took the apple with a bright smile and ran off quickly.

"Two apples please." Ororo said with a small fake smile plastered onto her face as she walked up to the vendor woman who gave her a smile.

"That'll be two hundred Ryo." The woman said before ducking as there was a flash of lightening just behind her and a loud crack of thunder due to Ororos anger at the woman, she had overcharged the child five hundred Ryo just for a beaten and rotten apple!

"Thank you and you'd better be careful of the Storm." Ororo said with a fake smile on her face again as she gave the thinly veiled warning to the horrible woman even as she paid her for the two apples. Ororo didn't stand around to hear what the woman would say in response as she quickly walked off after where the child had gone. Ororo quickly caught up to the small but fast child in a nearby alley where the child was taking small bites out of the apple much to Ororos disgust and horror.

"Hello little one." Ororo said making her presence known to the small white haired child as she walked closer with a small real smile on her face so as to not scare the poor little one. The white haired childs head snapped up to Ororo as she got ready to either fight or run away.

"It's okay little one. I won't hurt you. I saw what that vendor did and thought you might want this." Ororo soothed as she held out one of the two apples in her hands towards the small child whose eye narrowed.

"Why? No one help me before without reason. What yours?" The child asked not moving to take the apple from the kind looking woman who merely blinked at what the small child had said.

"I don't want anything in return if that's what you mean. I just wanted to help you since you look like you could use the food. I won't pressure or force you but I'll set it down right here and back away okay?" Ororo said bending down and setting the apple in her right hand down not two feet away from the child before backing up to the other side of the wide alley and sitting down, a good three to five feet from the apple. Ororo didn't show it but she was surprised at the good speaking skills the small child had despite the slight grammar that was missing. The small child merely stared between Ororo and the apple on the ground a minute before gently picking it up and sniffing it, forcibly reminding the dark skinned woman of her friend Wolverine. After sniffing it for a minute, the small child took a small wary bite before relaxing and smiling at the older woman. The small child slowly and cautiously made her way over to the older woman before she was right in front of the darker skinned female. Ororo, noticing how much the girl acted like Wolverine, slowly extended her hand and watched as the small child sniffed it curiously for a moment.

"You're nice. Not here to hurt me. I like you." The child said smiling at the older woman who had only just now noticed the whisker like marks on the small girls cheeks.

"KAWAII!" Ororo squealed as she glomped the fox like girl who looked scared for a moment before turning confused when Ororo didn't hurt her. Ororo had lifted the child and squeezed her tightly in a hug cooing over how 'absolutely adorable and precious' she was. The poor girl was confused but realized that whatever the older woman was doing wasn't hurting her, well besides her ability to breath, and merely enjoyed the positive attention she was getting.

"Your hair. It's like mine. Prettier on you." The small girl said after being able to breathe again as she noticed for the first time that the older woman had the same color hair as her.

"Yes, our hair is the same but I think it looks much cuter on you. My name is Ororo what's yours, little one?" Ororo asked smiling at the girl as the small white haired child sat on her lap and gingerly ate the apple, relishing every bite of it.

"Jiji calls me Isis, everyone else calls me demon." Isis said after swallowing a small bite of the apple that was in her mouth.

"Well I don't think you're a demon so your name must be Isis. Why don't we go see this Jiji of yours so I can thank him for telling you your name?" Ororo asked, inwardly wanting to know why this girl was hated and having to pickpocket if she had family.

"Okay! Jiji likes it when I talk to him at work and he don't mind when I bring others with me. I gave him a pretty flower yesterday and showed him a injured puppy before. He helps me take care of stuff like the puppy and my flowers." Isis said happily as she grabbed Ororos hand and began to tug her towards the Hokage tower where her 'jiji' Sarutobi was filling out paperwork. Ororo smiled at how happy and energetic Isis seemed and allowed the smaller female to drag her towards a large tower near the center of the village, ignoring all the glares, scowls and whispers the villagers were giving the pair of them. A few minutes later the two females enter the tower to see a woman with brown hair sitting behind a desk and filing some papers.

"Get out of here demon! The Hokage has no time for you!" The woman said scowling darkly when she caught sight of Isis, completely ignoring Ororo.

"Excuse me." Ororo said tapping the woman on the shoulder when the woman tried to force Isis to leave.

"What!" The woman snapped turning around to face Ororo only to receive a nasty right hook to the jaw.

"Isis here is not a demon and is with me. I have an appointment with the Hokage for diplomatical purposes and I don't think he'd find it very diplomatical if I ended up electrocuting one of his villagers." Ororo said standing firmly in between the downed woman and Isis, who was staring up at her in awe and shock. Two shadows leapt out of their hiding places and began to charge Ororo and Isis.

"Die demon lover!" One of the shadows exclaimed as he charged at Ororo with a kunai in his hands.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to mess around with a storm?" Ororo said her eyes turning pure white as she got into a battle stance with her hands covered in lightening and loud claps of thunder being heard just outside the building.

"Leave nice lady alone!" Isis said forgetting what her Jiji had told her earlier about hiding her powers as three bone claws slid from her knuckles and her eyes turned as white as Ororos. Isis shot a bolt of lightning from her claws at the man charging Ororo while Ororo shot her own bolt of lightning at the other man who was charging Isis.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" An old man in white and red robes with a large hat demands as he slammed the door open only to be met with a furious Storm and Isis and two of his ANBU twitching on the ground with the occasional electric spark jumping off of them.

"Hi Jiji! I came to visit you and brought Ms. 'Ro along since she nice but the mean lady didn't wanna let us in and tried ta attack me so Ms. 'Ro hit her then these two tried ta attack us but me and Ms. 'Ro got 'em good! She can shot lightning like me and she even looks like me!" Isis said, her personality going from furious and protective to bubbly and happy in less time than it took to blink at the sight of her 'jiji'.

"Are you or the others going to try and harm little Isis?" Storm asked not deactivating her powers as she narrowed her eyes at the old man and where she knew three others shadowy figures were hiding.

"No, of course not. These three often protect her from assassin attempts and I see her as a granddaughter. Those three were new and therefore didn't know not to harm her. ANBU! Send them to Anko and Ibiki, tell them they tried to attack Isis and that they don't need to be healed." Sarutobi said making the three other shadowy figures appear before him kneeling before grabbing the downed people and vanishing in a swirl of leaves, Ororo deactivating her powers the minute they were gone.

"Are you okay little one? They didn't somehow hurt you did they?" Ororo asked immediately kneeling down and checking Isis over for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine Ms. 'Ro. They too slow ta hurt me!" Isis said blushing in embarrassment at how motherly the older woman was acting towards her.

"That's good. They wouldn't like it if you were injured in any way, shape or form. Now I believe we need to have a chat Sir Hokage and not just about the diplomatic assignment." Ororo said kissing Isis forehead maternally before glaring at Sarutobi who sweated under the strong glare from the weather controlling mutant.

_'Aw hell. I think I just pissed off someone who could wipe out the village without lifting a finger.'_ Sarutobi thought with dread as he nodded and lead the two white haired females into the room.


	2. adopting Isis and meeting the daddy

**Naruto/X-men Evolution Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see previous chapter.)**

"First off why don't you tell us why exactly your villagers call Isis-chan a demon and seem to hate her for doing so much as existing?" Ororo asked raising a perfectly sculpted white eyebrow at the old man as she sat in a wooden chair with Isis happily sitting in her lap.

"Cause my tou-san (father) sealed Kyu-baa-chan (grandma) in me when I was born." Isis answered instead which earned her a shocked look from Sarutobi and a confused one from Ororo.

"Why would they harm you for that? From the limited knowledge I have of such things, you are only the container not the demon within. You're far too cute to be a demon." Ororo said glomping the poor girl slightly as she nuzzled the small girls neck playfully.

"They're idiots." Isis deadpanned in answer to her question.

"Okay. Where is Isis-chans family?" Ororo asked again, finally shaking Sarutobi out of his shock.

"They're dead." Isis deadpanned again causing Ororo to look stricken before becoming determined.

"What do I have to do to adopt her?" Ororo asked looking dead at Sarutobi with unwavering eyes.

"Cut your hand and hers then allow your blood to mix so that no one could ever take her from you." Sarutobi said knowing from the womans gaze that she wouldn't give up trying to gain custody of the child.

"What do you say little one? Wanna be my musume (daughter)?" Ororo asked smiling warmly at the smaller white haired girl who instantly nodded rapidly and brought out her claws to cut her hand open. Ororo held out her hand and didn't flinch when Sarutobi sliced it open for her before the two white haired females held their hands together and let their blood intertwine.

"From this ritual I hereby claim you as my musume in all but birth and allow my mind, body, and soul to claim you as my child and grant you any of my powers looks, or personality traits that it will." Ororo said invoking an old adoption ritual she heard about in Cairo. A whirlwind of lightning, water, and wind surrounded the two females for a moment before dying down to show that Isis's skin was only a shade or two lighter than Ororos now but otherwise their didn't seem to be any changes to the two women.

"Yay! I have a kaa-chan (mommy) now!" Isis exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around Ororos neck.

"That's right little one. I'm your kaa-chan now and from now on no one will ever hurt you or treat you wrong again. I promise." Ororo said smiling happily as she hugged her daughter back, before holding her closer protectively when an ANBU appeared in front of the Hokage kneeling.

"The council has called a meeting Hokage-sama and wants you to bring Isis-chan and her new kaa-chan." A female ANBU wearing a cat mask said before vanishing at a nod from Sarutobi.

"Oh great! We gotta deal with the temes (bastards). Don't forget that you're the one in charge Jiji (grandpa)." Isis said pouting at the fact that she had to go to a council meeting before perking up when she realized that her new mother would be coming with her.

"Thank you for reminding me Isis-chan. Neko (cat) will be shadowing you and your new kaa-chan as a bodyguard from now on and your kaa-chan has my permission to punish anyone that insults you or tries to attack you, if you don't get them first that is." Sarutobi said smiling down at Isis who grinned ferally at this while Ororo had a wicked gleam in her eyes that Sarutobi was glad that was not aimed at him. Sarutobi was also sure that he could faintly hear Yugato snicker underneath her cat mask as the group made their way to the Council Chambers.

"Why have you called this meeting?" Sarutobi demanded as he walked into the room and sat in the seat reserved for the Hokage while Ororo stood behind him holding Isis in her arms with Yugato hiding in the shadows.

"There were disturbing rumors of a white haired foreigner getting close to the demon brat." One of the Civilian Council Members said glaring at Isis and Ororo.

"Insult my musume again and you will not like the consequences." Ororo warned her eyes beginning to whiten in warning to the Council that immediately erupted at this. The Civilians and Elders erupted in protest while all but the Uchia clan on the Shinobi Council erupted in cheers and even the Uchia clan head, Fugaku looked like he was resisting a smile.

"THAT DEMON DOESN'T DESERVE A FAMILY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE IT'S KILLED!" One of the louder Civilian Council Members screamed in protest before yelping when a bolt of lightning flew less than a centimeter away from her rather large forehead, the lightning bolt silencing the entire Council instantly as the Shinobi tensed in preparation for a fight. Everyone turned to see Ororo standing there calmly with one hand outstretched while Isis was in her other arm covering her sensitive ears from the loud screech.

"I warned you all about calling my musume a demon. That was the last warning since the next one won't miss." Ororo said calmly in the deafening silence that was ringing in the Council Chambers.

"Wow. Kaa-chans a badass!" Isis exclaimed happily, breaking the tense silence that followed Ororos statement and earning a shocked look from Ororo and amused snorts from the Shinobi clan heads.

"Isis! Who taught you that word?" Ororo asked shocked at the word that slipped out of the small five year olds mouth easily.

"Puppy-obasan (Aunty Puppy)!" Isis said innocently as she waved at the brown haired woman who face-faulted at her nickname from the small white haired girl while her fellow Shinobi clan heads had to try and stifle their snickers.

"Hey I didn't know she was awake! I was yelling at some idiots that tried ta beat her and one of my nearby clansmen said that I was a 'big badass' and I guess she must've heard it." Tsume said defending herself from the maternal glare she was getting from Ororo who dropped her glare and nodded at this.

"What was that lightning bolt just now? Some kind of new jutsu?" Choza Akimichi asked eating some chips and offering a few to Isis who looked up at her kaa-chan for permission, before running over and happily sitting in his lap to share the chips when her kaa-chan set her down.

"No. That was just a simple low powered lightning bolt. It is a part of my bloodline you could say." Ororo said answering the question and causing more muttering amongst the Civilians.

"A bloodline you say? What is your bloodline? Do you have a clan?" One of the greedier Civilian men asked while looking Ororo up and down appreciatively.

"Yes, in your world it would be called a bloodline with only a few differences. My bloodline ability is the power to control the weather, among other things. A clan? I suppose I could consider my friends part of my clan since we all have bloodlines but almost no family of our own to speak of." Ororo answer while Isis glared at the man dangerously.

"Stop looking at my kaa-chan like that ya overgrown piece of monkey kusu (shit)! No offense to the monkey summons Jiji." Isis said glaring at the man and nearly shooting lightning bolts of her own out of her eyes.

"No offense taken Isis-chan." Sarutobi managed to say through his snickers while Ororo was glaring at Tsume again when the dog like woman barked out a laugh at the small girls' use of another curse. Everyone went quiet and things got tense again when the doors slammed open to admit a battle ready Logan.

"I heard screaming. You okay Storm?" Logan aka Wolverine of the X-men asked barging into the room with his claws extended and in a battle stance.

"Everything is alright Logan. You can put the claws away." Ororo said calmly and soothingly to the wild like man that looked like he'd get on with Tsume without problem.

"Cool! He got claws just like me!" Isis exclaimed happily as she broke the tense silence among the Council members.

"This is my partner and backup Logan and yes Isis, he does have claws like yours only his are made out of metal instead of bones." Ororo said smiling fondly at Isis's exclamation while Wolverine retracted his claws and looked between Ororo and Isis confused.

"Hey kaa-chan? Since he has claws like mine does that make him my tou-san since I have powers like yours and you're my kaa-chan?" Isis asked tilting her head to the side innocently while Ororo choked on her saliva and Logan was gapping rather unattractively.

"Her logic is sound." Shibi Aburame said pushing his glasses up his nose to hide his amusement at the small girls' words.

"We'll talk about that later sweetie. Right now I have to finish discussing the alliance treaty with your 'Jiji'." Ororo said turning away slightly to hide her flaming cheeks while outside the wind began to blow slightly harder in her embarrassment.

"Okey dokey! Puppy-obasan? Can I play with Puppy?" Isis asked looking up and over at the snickering Tsume innocently and hopefully, causing her to face-plant again while the other Shinobi snickered.

"Sure pup. I'll play with you for a while." Tsumes' canine partner, the one eyed Kuromaru, said standing and padding over to Isis as he ignored the nickname she gave him.

"Yay thank you Puppy! Tag you're it!" Isis said lightly tapping the large canine companion on his nose before disappearing into thin air, much to Wolverine and the Councils shock.

"What the!?" Choza asked looking at the place in his lap where the tiny white haired girl was sitting a mere moment ago. A light giggle was heard echoing around the room while Kuromaru and Tsume sniffed the air.

"She managed to hide her unique scent in a nanosecond? She'll make one heck of a ninja in the future if she can do this with no training at the age of five." Tsume said shaking her head in amazement after she finished sniffing the air.

"Thank you Puppy-obasan!" Isis's voice echoed around the room, which was really freaking the Civilians out by now.

"Any clue how she turned invisible Storm?" Logan asked his companion with a raised eyebrow as he too sniffed the room for any whiff of the small girl.

"It's one of the perks of being able to control the weather, Logan. She bended the water molecules around her to deflect light, essentially rendering her invisible." Ororo explained before doing the same as her musume and using her powers to vanish from everyones sight.

"You should use that during our spars more often." Logan said grinning ferally at where he could smell his friend standing before she returned to visibility.

"I'll remember that but you should remember that Adamantium conducts electricity. She probably used her powers over rain and wind to mask her scent as well, which is why you three can't smell her." Ororo explained to the two feral people and the one dog who all nodded in acceptance of this.

"Her scent is hidden but I planted one of my insects on her so that I would know if she was in danger and where she is at all times." Shibi said pushing his glasses up again while Ororo shot him a thankful look that he merely nodded at.

"Now while the Shinobi Council is busy playing with your musume we should finish signing that alliance Ororo-san." Sarutobi said obviously dismissing the Shinobi Council to play with the child as he pulled a scroll out of his robe and opened it up as Ororo nodded and walked towards him, both of them completely ignoring the gapping Civilian Council.

"So in exchange for our help in any war or training any mutants that may crop up here in Konoha you are sending a few of your ninjas to help us train our students and allowing us to come here in case of any emergencies in our country? Sounds fair." Ororo said looking over the scroll critically while the Shinobi clan heads were playing with the still invisible Isis and Logan kept a wary eye on where the hidden ANBU were located. Ororo shot a weak lightning bolt towards Fugaku Uchia when he began cursing at the fact that his Sharingan couldn't locate or even sense Isis.

"Watch your language around my musume Uchia-san." Ororo said not even glancing at the man as she continued to study over the alliance agreement. Fugaku barely dodged the weak lightning bolt and nodded rapidly at the womans words before returning to trying to find Isis, ignoring the other Clan Heads snickering and outright laughter from Tsume.

"Isis-chan is hiding her chakra signature; my Byakugan cannot detect her at all." Haishi said refraining from cursing while in the presence of Ororo. He was indifferent to the demon container at first but after the white haired child had saved his musume Hinata from being kidnapped by Rock ninjas at the age of four he grew very attached to the small girl.

"Her shadow is also hidden, I am unable to even feel her chakra signature." Shikaku said not being lazy enough to not play with the white haired child that was friends with his musuko, Shikamaru.

"A five year old prankster is able to hide from the Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Uchia, and Hyuuga clans? The village is doomed but she'll make one heck of a super ninja in the future. I can't even sense her mind at all." Inoichi said shaking his head in disbelief at the small white haired childs skills and ability to hide from most of the major ninja clans in Konoha.

"Very well, are these terms acceptable for you and your group?" Sarutobi said ignoring his ninja's comments while the Civilians were gapping in horror at what the white haired child could do and get away with since she wouldn't be caught at all.

"Very. Thank you for your Cooperation Sarutobi-san." Ororo said signing the document easily and quickly, hiding a grin at the ninjas comments on her daughters skills so far.

"You're welcome Ororo-san. Please do remember that in order for the alliance treaty to be considered fulfilled completely then you and your partner need to stay in Konoha for up to three months minimum. After the three months are up you two will be able to go back to your home and take your musume with you of course." Sarutobi said adding the last bit when he saw Ororo narrow her eyes slightly.

"I remember and Logan has already brought our things with us. If you'll excuse us though, we have to go find a house to occupy for the next three months." Ororo said inclining her head towards Sarutobi in respect while Logan merely grunted as he looked for any sign of where Isis was hiding.

"You three can stay at the Inuzuka compound. We have more than enough room for the three of you, none of the clan members will mind, and Kiba-chan and Hana-chan wouldn't mind getting to spend more time with Isis-chan." Tsume offered as she turned away from the game of 'find Isis' and looked at the two adults.

"Can we Kaa-chan? Please! I like spending time with Puppy-obasan, puppy-kun, and flower-nee-chan just like I like spending time with the others!" Isis said appearing in front of Sarutobi and Ororo so as to pout up at the white haired woman pleadingly.

"If it's alright with them then I see no problems musume." Ororo said shooting a questioning glance at Tsume.

"Not a problem at all. My musuko (son) and musume absolutely adore Isis-chan and swore that they'll train harder than anyone else in order to protect her." Tsume said grinning ferally at the three mutants while snickering slightly at the look on Isis's face about the 'protecting her' part.

"My musume and oi (nephew) promised to do the same thing." Haishi said rolling his eyes in fond amusement at the look on Isis's face.

"So'd my musuko." Shikaku said with Choza and Shiki nodding their agreement.

"My musume adores her as well." Inoichi said grinning down at Isis who was scowling by now.

"I don't need protection or a protector! I can fight by myself just fine!" Isis finally exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation as she did so, which sent the Shinobi council in a snickering fit.


	3. Saving the Ice Queen and nicknames

**Naruto/X-men Evolution Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see previous chapter.)**

The next three months were very exciting and surprising for Konoha and all of those within it. Lightning striking several different stores repeatedly even on a clear sunny day was now the normal for whenever some idiot civilians tried to overcharge Isis and/or her parents, as she had instantly began to refer Logan and Ororo as. Another common occurrence was Isis beginning to fight back against the villagers, Shinobi and Civilian, whenever they tried to beat her when she was on her own, often using her lightning bolts or claws to knock them out or injure them badly depending on how badly they pissed her off. Right now we find Isis walking around the village on her own to go visit Hinata and Neji over at the Hyuuga compound a mere month after being adopted.

"Help!" A girls voice screamed from one of the alleys while there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh, instantly drawing Isis's attention. Isis ran over to the alley way and saw as three men tried to beat up and rape a young woman a couple of years older than her, the young woman being too drunk to fight them off on her own despite being a Chunin.

"Hey you assholes! Leave her alone!" Isis yelled as she shot lightning bolts out of her hands at two of them, sending them flying away from the red eyed woman. Isis let out a feral roar as she unsheathed her claws and tackled the third man away from the woman, sinking her claws into his stomach and ripping out his lower intestines on accident. Isis froze up as she saw the light of life leave the man's eyes, Isis stumbled back in horrified shock as she saw what she had done with her own two claws before snapping out of it when the other two men tried to attack her.

"Don't worry you little demon slut. We'll kill you then have fun with this bitch and then go have some fun with that demon loving slut that adopted you." One man drawled drunkenly, making something inside of Isis snap. No one threatens her mother and gets away with it. Isis let out another feral roar of rage at this and lunged, not even noticing that her claws were now coated in metal like her dads as lightning and thunder crashed around her in her anger. Isis ripped the bastards throat out and stabbed the other one through the chest before calming down, the lightning flashing near her revealing that she was covered in the mens blood as Ororo and Logan rushed towards her position after seeing and hearing the lightning and thunder on the clear night. Isis finally realized what all she had done and pulled her bloodstained claws in before curling up near the red eyed woman and beginning to cry. She may have killed the man that tried to kidnap Hinata but she hadn't realized what she had done that day and now after she had killed three would be rapists it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Isis uncurled enough to puke in an empty crate that was nearby before curling in on herself again and crying, believing herself to really be a demon that didn't deserve parents or love.

"Isis! Are you okay little o-" Ororo stopped midsentence in shock as she saw the bloody corpses and her daughter covered in blood, which made the young girls white hair seem red, curled up in a ball crying near a woman with red eyes that seemed drunk but shocked.

"Isis?" Ororo asked reaching a hand towards her daughter who merely curled up and cried harder as Logan ran on the scene with his claws out, having been several steps behind Ororo since the two had been on a date at the time.

"Don't touch me mama! I killed them. I'm a demon like everyone says. I don't deserve a mama or daddy." Isis said all out sobbing now while Wolverine sheathed his claws and made his way over to the distraught girl who he saw as a daughter that he never had.

"I don't think you're a demon." The woman Isis had saved said, surprisingly sober after watching the small five year old kill three men with her bare hands. Isis looked up at the red eyed Chunin with tears in her eyes and tear tracks rolling down her cheeks.

"Yo-you don't?" Isis choked out in shock as she looked up at the older girl hopefully.

"Not at all. I see a powerful little girl that saved me from a fate worse than death but needs her parents right now." The red eyed woman soothed causing Isis to cry again, this time she cried as she threw her arms around Ororo. Neither of the two females noticing the blood that was on Isis getting on Ororo.

"Shh. It's okay little one. You're okay now. Mommy has you." Ororo soothed kissing her daughters forehead and stroking her daughters hair as she rocked the distraught girl back in forth in her arms. Ororo locked eyes with the red eyed woman and nodded to her in thanks for soothing her daughter somewhat and the woman merely nodded back while several ANBU showed up in the alley surrounding the small family and the one red eyed Chunin.

"What happened here Chunin Kurenai?" The ANBU with the Fish mask asked giving the red eyed woman a name.

"I had been drinking with some friends to celebrate my promotion and was on the way home when those three men attacked me and tried to rape me. One of them bragged about slipping me a drug that kept me from molding chakra so that my Genjutsus were useless and I've never been a hand to hand combat person so I was quickly overwhelmed and did the only thing I could think of, shout for help. Isis-chan here must've heard me shout before she came and told them to leave me alone. She hit two of them with some kind of lightning jutsu to send them flying away from me before she tackled the third one, her claws going into his stomach and ripping out his intestines by accident. She froze up a moment in the face of the kill before one of the two she hit with the lightning jutsu bragged about how he was going to kill her before raping me and then raping Isis-chans mother. Something in Isis must've snapped because next thing I knew she ripped the mans throat out before stabbing her claws through the other mans chest and directly into his heart, killing them both instantly. She reacted like a Genin normally would when they gave their first kill, before Isis-chans parents rushed onto the scene and tried to comfort her. Then you guys showed up." Kurenai reported slightly subdued at the fact that she had to be protected by a five year old girl that hadn't even started her ninja training yet.

"Understood. The demon brat will be coming with us to face her punishment." The lead ANBU, a man with a Dog mask, said earning a disbelieving protest from Kurenai while Ororo held a whimpering Isis tighter protectively as Logan stood in front of both of the white haired females with his claws extended.

"Listen here, you silver haired bastard. I don't care what you think you're doing but you try taking my daughter from me and her mother and I'll gut ya like a fish got it?" Wolverine growled, earning a surprised look from Ororo since this was the first time he ever referred to Isis as his daughter despite her always calling him 'daddy'.

"Try taking my daughter from me at your own peril." Ororo threatened her eyes turning white as she prepared to call upon her powers to protect her daughter. She'd be damned for the rest of her life if she let a few bigoted idiots take her baby girl from her so soon after she got her!

"Neko, you and your squad take Inu and his group of traitors to Ibiki, tell him that they tried to take Isis-chan from her mother." Sarutobi ordered as he and several ANBU appeared on a nearby roof. The cat masked woman immediately appeared behind the silver haired man and knocked him out with a harsh haymaker to the back of the head.

"Bastard, attacking a little kid that just saved one of our own ninjas from a fate worse than death." Neko said spitting on Inus unconscious form while her squad knocked out the rest of Inus squad before taking them to Ibiki at the T&I department.

"Come on little one. Let's get you home and get you cleaned up, you're pretty with red hair and all but I think white hair looks better on ya." Logan said lifting Isis out of Ororos arms and into his own, ignoring the amused and faintly shocked look he was getting from Ororo as he tried to distract Isis from the thought of the three men or the blood that was coating her from head to foot, which wasn't a lot of blood given how small and skinny she was.

"I like white hair too. It means that I'm really mamas cause me and mama have white hair. I don't like my hair red daddy." Isis said looking up at her dad with wide eyes that were slightly pleading with him to make her red hair turn back to white.

"I know little one. Come on, let's go and get you clean so that you look like your mama again." Logan said eyes uncharacteristically soft as he carried the small white haired girl in the direction of the Inuzuka compound. The minute they got within ten feet of the compound, Tsume and her two children rushed out to greet them; stopping short when they saw the blood coated Isis.

"What happened?" Tsume asked looking at Ororo and Kurenai who had followed them, Hana rushing to her friends side since Kurenais outfit was more than slightly torn.

"I was on the way home after celebrating my promotion with some friends when three men attacked me and would have raped me if it weren't for Isis-chan. They somehow slipped me a drug that kept me from molding chakra and I'm not a good hand to hand combatant so I was overwhelmed when Isis-chan here saved me, inadvertently killing the three would be rapists when they bragged about how they were gonna kill her, rape me then rape her mother. After she realized what had happened she had reacted like a Genin that had experienced their first kill. The manner of death was bloody and since she was in close proximity of them she was covered in blood." Kurenai summarized what had happened, causing Hana to cover her mouth in horror while Tsume growled at the thought of Isis having to kill at such a young age.

"You're really cool Isis-nee! You saved a Chunin before you even entered the academy! You're gonna be the strongest ninja ever no sweat!" Kiba exclaimed loudly to his honorary big sister who looked at him excitedly now, not having thought about it like that.

"You're right Puppy-kun! I may have killed three men but I helped save Flower-nee-chans friend! She's more important than those dumbasses any day of the week!" Isis said her spirit lifting at that, she had saved someone so maybe she wasn't a demon after all? Ororo gave Tsume a light glare when she heard her daughter curse again but the feral woman waved it off easily.

"Kiba-chans right Isis-chan. You helped save one of Hana-chans friends and she's far more important than those three idiots were. You're going to be an amazing ninja, but first let's get you nice and clean again." Tsume said softly, which earned her a beaming smile from the tiny white haired girl and a thankful gaze from Ororo. Tsume led the group into the bath and kept Kiba distracted while Ororo and Kurenai helped Isis get clean of all of the blood, Hana using a flame Jutsu she knew to burn Isis's bloody cloths since no amount of washing would get them clean ever again while Logan was keeping an eye out for anyone else who thought they could attack his daughter and get away with it.

"I think we should let Kiba and Isis just talk, it'd be easier for him and the other children around her age to help her get over it than talking to an adult would, we just have to be there for her during her nightmares cause she's definitely going to have some." Tsume said stopping Ororo from talking to Isis about killing the men after Isis was all clean and Kurenai had vomited from some of the scars still visible on the dark skinned childs body despite her healing factor.

"Trust me I went through the same thing when Hana had her first kill, it'd be easier if we let her friends comfort her while we take care of her nightmares." Tsume said when Ororo looked ready to protest, causing the white haired woman to stop and nod her head in reluctant acceptance as she took the Kunoichi mothers advice on this regard.

"I can't believe I had to rely on a five year old girl to save me, especially since she's faced tougher ever since she was born. I swear I'm gonna get stronger so that I won't need protecting ever again. This time I'm gonna be the protector. Isis-chans Kunoichi protector." Kurenai vowed as she watched the tiny white haired girl forget all about murdering the three men as she played with Kiba and Akamaru, Kibas tiny puppy companion.

"I don't need a protector Puppy-kun! You focus on getting strong enough to protect Butterfly-chan! Aka-kun you need to put a muzzle on your pet!" Isis exclaimed when Kiba swore he would get strong enough to protect his 'Isis-nee', earning laughter and snickers from everyone at what she had told the small white and brown puppy that let out a tiny yelp of amusement at her words.

"Butterfly-chan?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow at Tsume in confusion while Tsume snickered at the nickname Isis had given to a certain pale eyed heiress.

"She said that Haishi-sans daughter Hinata was like a butterfly that just needed to break out of its cocoon and she's called her Butterfly-chan ever since." Tsume explained through her snickers, remembering the look on Haishi's face when he first heard the white haired containers nickname for his daughter.

"Ah. Any other nicknames we should be aware of?" Ororo said smiling in fond amusement since it seemed that Isis had Logans fondness of nicknames.

"She gives everyone nicknames. She calls Shibi-san 'buzzy-ojiji' which pretty much means she calls him Uncle Buzzy cause of his bees and other buzzing bugs. She calls Inoichi Uncle Mental cause of his clan Jutsus which mostly revolve around the mind, Choza is her Uncle Beary since he clan symbol is that of a bear, Shikaku is Uncle Clouds since he likes watching the clouds so much, Haishi-san is Uncle Ghost since he's as pale as a ghost, and Fugaku is called Uncle Swirly since his clan symbol is pretty much just a big swirl in design. Then there are the pups. Haishi-sans daughter is Butterfly-chan as you already know but his nephew Neji is called Fate-chan since he always talks about fate and looks like a girl, you know Kiba is Puppy-kun and Hana is Flower-nee-chan, Choza's son Choji is called Chippy-kun since he always has a dozen or so bags of chips with him at all times, Inoichi's daughter Ino is called Piggy-chan since Ino is another word for pig, Shiki's son Shikimaru is called Pineapple-kun cause he wears his head in a pineapple style hairdo, Shibi's son Shino is Crawly-kun cause he works best with bugs that crawl like spiders and worms, and Fugaku has two sons Itachi and Sasuke. She calls Itachi Crow-kun cause of the crow summoning contract he signed and Sasuke is Teme-kun cause he doesn't like her more often than not so they act like rivals. That pretty much it for the clans." Tsume said snickering at the nicknames her friends and their kids were saddled with. This caused Logan to snicker too since he probably would have given them nicknames like the ones Isis thought up while Ororo shook her head in fond and amused disbelief.


	4. Rurichiyo, promises, and jade kisses

**Naruto/X-men Evolution Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see previous chapters.)**

It was now the second month of the three months were Ororo and Logan had to stay in Konoha with their daughter and by now everyone knew that messing with Isis earned you one heck of a beating and not always from the two mutants or their daughter.

"You okay Isis-sama?" Kurenai asked gazing down at the young girl she swore to get stronger in order to protect as the two were walking down the street to get some groceries for the Inuzuka compound. Kurenai started calling Isis 'Isis-sama' when she swore to be the young girls Kunoichi protector, not that the white haired child needed a protector of any type since she was quite capable of taking care of herself.

"I'm fine Illusion-nee-chan and when will you stop calling me 'sama' already?" Isis exclaimed using her nickname for the Genjutsu mistress who smiled at the nickname since it was very fitting.

"Never. I swore to protect you so it's only fitting that I call you 'sama' instead of 'chan'." Kurenai said earning a frustrated growl from the white haired child since this was a common point of argument between the two of them. Isis opened her mouth to say something else to the red eyed woman before letting out a curse when she ran straight into someone and fell backwards slightly before regaining her balance.

"You peasant! Kneel and beg forgiveness from the Daimyo favored granddaughter!" A man wearing samurai armor ordered the young white haired child while another samurai helped the girl Isis ran into to her feet.

"You do know that your mother would wash your mouth out with soap if she heard you cursing again right Isis-sama?" Kurenai asked looking down at the white haired child in amusement and completely ignoring the samurai man.

"I know and will you stop with the 'sama' crap! I'm a five year old girl not a twenty year old kage or something like that!" Isis exclaimed glaring up at her 'Illusion-nee-chan' and completely ignoring the samurai man in front of her while nearby Civilians and Shinobi were gapping at the two females who ran into the Fire Daimyos granddaughter, Rurichiyo, and have yet to apologize.

"Not gonna happen Isis-sama." Kurenai said with a snort, her friends Anko and Hana rubbing off on her more than she realized as had Wolverine and Isis. Isis gave a feral growl at Kurenai again before blinking suddenly when the samurai that had originally spoken stepped in front of her with one hand on his sword.

"Who the hell are you and why do you look like a lightning rod?" Isis asked blinking up at the samurai man that was covered in metal, earning some muffled snickers from Kurenai while the samurai, the girl Isis ran into, and the nearby villagers were looking at her shocked.

"I think he's the personal guard of the girl you just ran into Isis-sama, and he looks like a lightning rod cause he's a samurai and samurai wear lots of metal armor." Kurenai said holding a hand to her mouth to try and hide her smile of amusement at Isis words and attitude towards the samurai.

"Huh. Must suck when you're stuck in a lightning storm. Sorry bout running into ya by the way, I was too busy arguing with Illusion-nee-chan to pay attention to where I was going." Isis said leaning to the side to look around the samurai so as to apologize to Rurichiyo.

"Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness you peasant trash!" The samurai man said reaching to push Isis away from Rurichiyo but was stopped when Kurenai growled at him with a kunai in her hands.

"Guard of the Daimyos granddaughter or no, you touch Isis-sama and you'll be missing that hand." Kurenai said employing one of Wolverines favorite threats whenever someone came too close to Isis or Ororo.

"You've been hanging around daddy too much if you're employing one of his favorite threats Illusion-nee." Isis said with a snort of amusement that earned a wry smile from the red eyed Chunin while the nearby Shinobi also snickered since they had often heard the animalistic Logan use that threat against some stupid civilians.

"Isis-nee!" A tiny four year old girl exclaimed tackling Isis in a flying hug with a five year old boy and a haggard looking adult Hyuuga behind them.

"You were running late so we got worried you were attacked again Isis-nee. You aren't getting into another fight are you?" The five year old male Hyuuga asked looking at the kunai in Kurenais hands and the two samurai men standing on opposites of his 'Isis-nee'.

"Nah. I ran into some girl with these two as bodyguards while arguing with Illusion-nee and got sidetracked and what do you mean 'another fight' Fate-chan?" Isis asked standing up with four year old Hinata Hyuuga clinging to her back happily, Isis with her hands on her hips as she glared at Neji Hyuuga who scoffed slightly at his nickname.

"You end up in at least three fights a day cause of some idiotic villagers that can't take a hint if it was handing out three million Ryo." Neji said deadpanned and with a monotone that Hyuugas were well known for.

"That's my fault how!? They're the idiots that attack me!" Isis said glaring at the fate obsessed boy while Hinata was giggling at how her 'Isis-nee' was acting. It was one of the times when Isis seemed so much older than she really was.

"Apologize to Rurichiyo-hime (princess) on your knees peasant!" The same samurai man ordered again, not used to being ignored by anyone let alone a few kids.

"Eh? You're still here? Don't you have innocent babies to scare with that ugly mug of yours or something?" Isis asked looking up at the samurai man curiously and earning quite a few snickers from every Shinobi within hearing distance.

"And you wonder why you have so many supposed enemies Isis-sama." Kurenai said trying to stifle her snickers behind her now kunai free hand.

"I swear you call me that because you know it pisses me off so much." Isis said giving her Illusion-nee-chan a small glare that was made less dangerous by her pout.

"Language Isis-chan." Ororo said coming onto the scene just as her daughter said that.

"Yes mama." Isis said hanging her head in faux shame while Neji and Hinata were giggling and/or outright laughing at her.

"Good girl. Is there a problem here?" Ororo asked patting Isis on the top of her head as she stood just behind her daughter protectively and eyeing the samurai man warily.

"I ran into some girl while arguing with Illusion-nee and this guy has been demanding that I get on my knees and beg forgiveness or something like that but I already apologize to the girl." Isis explained as she leant into her mother's touch happily.

"Was the other girl injured when you bumped into her?" Ororo asked raising an elegant eyebrow down at her daughter who shook her head in the negative.

"Neither child was injured and my daughter has already apologized to your charge, there is no reason for her to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness of any type. Excuse us but we must be going now." Ororo told the samurai man in front of her before turning and beginning to lead the somewhat mismatched group of her family and her daughters friends towards a nearby ramen restaurant. The samurai man reached out a hand to stop Ororo but the minute his hand came within a centimeter of her shoulder he found himself on the ground, groaning in pain with Isis's small hand enclosed upon on his wrists.

"Keep your hands away from my mama." Isis said growling the words out at the samurai man before his friend tried to attack her with his sword. The other samurai man was incredibly shocked when three metal claws slipped out from in-between Isis's knuckles and easily tore through his sword like butter before they were pointed at his exposed throat.

"You wanna try that again bub?" Isis asked borrowing her one of her dads frequently used words as she growled at the man that pulled a sword on her, while the nearby villagers, the two samurai, and Rurichiyo were shocked at how easily she had defeated the personal bodyguards of the Fire Daimyos granddaughter.

"What is going on here?" Sarutobi asked appearing on scene with several ANBU, an old man who could only be the Fire Daimyo, and several more samurai, the old Kage being attracted to the scene by the thunder that had started booming when the first samurai tried to grab Ororo.

"That guy tried to grab my mama from behind as we were walking away so I flipped him over my shoulder like daddy taught me and then this idiot here decided to pull out his sword and tried ta attack me. Do I really need to go into details Jiji?" Isis asked her honorary grandfather figure without moving her eyes or claws away from the samurai in front of her while Kurenai was covering the other one with a kunai.

"That's my girl Isis-chan. Always helping and protecting your mama." Logan said appearing on scene as well just in time to hear Isis's report before he ruffled his daughters long white hair fondly and proudly while Ororo crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're supposed to be helping and protecting her Logan, not her protecting and helping me and I certainly need no protection or have you forgotten how dangerous I can be when sufficiently angered?" Ororo asked arching an eyebrow at her overprotective boyfriend who winced at how strong Ororo could get when angered.

"I remember darlin' but you're two kindhearted and peaceful to use your powers on weak idiots like these, sides' not like Isis-chan needs any protecting." Logan admitted while grinning wolfishly at his regal girlfriend who merely rolled her eyes at him fondly.

"Get this kid under control or else she'll have to be put down." The first samurai sneered when Kurenai retracted her kunai and allowed him to get off of his back. This earned a large amount of KI aimed at him courtesy of Sarutobi, Wolverine, the nearby ninjas, Hinata, Neji, Ororo, and Kurenai.

"You wanna say that about my daughter again bub?" Logan asked unsheathing his own claws as he growled ferally at the man while thunder began to boom ominously again.

"You'd better think before you speak because I happen to control the weather and a lightning bolt striking all that metal will leave you deep-fried and I do not take well to those who say such things about my child." Ororo said her eyes turning white as she activated her powers in her anger.

"No one threatens our Isis-nee/sama." Hinata, Neji, and Kurenai said in amusing unision as they each got into a fighting stance, Kurenai having a Genjutsu ready to use at a seconds notice.

"Care to repeat what you just said about my honorary imouto-chan?" Yuugao said from behind her Cat mask as she stood behind the samurai with her ninjato in a reverse grip, the tip of it aimed right at his privates.

"Everyone stand down. As angry as I am for him threatening my honorary granddaughter we do not need any more conflicts with the samurai." Sarutobi said although he was still glaring at the idiot in armor as he said this.

"Honorary granddaughter?" The Daimyo asked raising an eyebrow at Sarutobi and Isis in surprise at this.

"Yep, got a problem with that old man?" Isis asked getting shocked looks from all but those who knew her at how disrespectful and casual she was being with the Daimyo. Everyone was tense waiting for the Daimyos reaction but all were surprised when he merely threw his head back and let out a deep rumbling laugh.

"I like you gaki. It's been a while since I've meet someone who wasn't frightened by my status." The Daimyo said grinning down at Isis who grinned back with startling sharp teeth.  
"I don't give a damn about status. Ya want my respect ya earn it, no two ways bout it old man." Isis said showing that she spent quite a lot of time around Logan as she grinned ferally at the Daimyo.

"That's a good policy to have. Kenryu! Apologize to young Isis-chan. Hopefully before you are struck by lightning." The Daimyo said giving the first samurai a name finally as he ordered the tin man to apologize to the young child.

"Hai, Daimyo-sama! My apologize for insulting you commoner-san." Kenryu apologized insincerely as he bowed to Isis as much as he could bow without his privates getting skewered by Yuugaos sword.

"Low life trash." Kenryu muttered under his breath, not knowing about Logan and Isis's enhanced hearing.

"Whatcha just call Isis-nee you overgrown tin can!?" Kiba Inuzuka asked glaring at the 'tin can' for all he was worth and then some as he, his sister, and his mom came onto the scene with scowls on their faces.

"We were about to search for you lot to see why you're late but I think we can skip the questions. Anyone gonna neuter the 'tin can' or do I get to do it myself cause he called Isis-chan 'low life trash'?" Hana asked scowling at Kenryu as she flexed her claws while her three dog companions were growling at him with their fangs bared dangerously.

"Kenryu! When I told you to apologize that did not mean for you to insult Isis-chan underneath your breath!" The Daimyo boomed angrily at his granddaughters' bodyguard, who went paler than Isis's hair at this.

"My apologizes Daimyo-sama." Kenryu apologized with a pale scared voice that didn't match his hairy and muscled appearance.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I am not the one you insulted directly." The Daimyo said narrowing his eyes dangerously at Kenryu who immediately bowed and apologized to Isis insincerely again. His insincere apologizes were cut off by a growl coming from Isis, Isis's stomach to be precise.

"Sorry. I haven't had lunch yet so I'm a little hungry." Isis apologized with a sheepish grin on her face as she scratched the back of her neck, well as much as she could scratch with Hinata giggling from her spot on Isis's back.

"That's quite alright Isis-chan. I do hope you won't mind some extra company since I wish to see more of Konoha and am quite hungry myself." The Daimyo said laughing at Isis's embarrassment of her stomach growling so suddenly.

"Eh. That's up to you old man. Your country." Isis said shrugging even as Ororo had begun to bundle her beloved daughter towards the nearby Ramen stand.

"Then I believe I shall join you and your friends, it has been a long time since I have had Ramen. Rurichiyo-chan, why don't you join us? I don't think you've ever had Ramen before." The Daimyo said looking at his granddaughter thoughtfully which caused Isis to stop and stare at the young princess in shock.

"Never…had…Ramen? You're coming with me!" Isis said with wide horrified eyes before grabbing Rurichiyo by the hand and dragging her into the Ramen stand muttering about how not having Ramen should be a crime.

"I take it she enjoys Ramen?" The Daimyo asked Sarutobi as he blinked at what had just occurred because of a few small and casual words.

"Before her parents found and adopted her it was all she could eat, she loves the stuff. She thinks not eating Ramen should be considered a crime on equal standing with turning traitor and selling out Konoha secrets to enemy villages. Take my advice Daimyo-sama, don't ever offer to pay for her, she can eat enough to empty the treasury." Sarutobi advised his old friend who sweat dropped at this while a startled yelp was heard from the Ramen stand before there was a sound of frantic cooking. The Daimyo and Sarutobi entered the small Ramen stand just in time to see an old man place a bowl of steaming hot Ramen in front of Rurichiyo.

"That was faster than the palace maids." Rurichiyo said blinking at the speed in which her ramen had been cooked while a young waitress smiled at her, not caring whose granddaughter she was.

"We have to be quick to keep up with Isis-chan." The waitress, Ayame, said smiling as she handed Isis her fifth bowl of Ramen while Logan was on his second and Ororo was daintily eating her third, having discovered that she enjoyed the noodles as much as Isis did when Isis first brought her here. Kurenai was on her first bowl, same with Neji and Hinata while the three Inuzaka's were working on their second bowls as well.

"Eat as much as you wish Isis-chan. Kenryu shall be paying for all of our meals since he insulted you." The Daimyo said ruffling Isis's hair fondly as he took a seat next to Rurichiyo and politely ordered a medium chicken ramen.

"HAHAHAH! That teme is gonna be broker than a glass plate in the middle of a Shinobi battle." Tsume said howling in laughter as she heard that, with her two kids and Logan not far behind while Ororo, Kurenai, and the two small Hyuugas were chuckling/giggling in amusement and agreement.

"Stop cursing in front of the children Tsume!" Ororo said throwing a lightning bolt at the feral woman who ducked at the last moment.

"Is this normal?" The Daimyo asked raising an eyebrow at Sarutobi, who was enjoying a medium sized bowl of shrimp ramen, and Ayame.

"In general or for Isis-chans family?" Ayame asked setting down his bowl of noodles in front of him with one of her own eyebrows raised.

"Both." The Daimyo said thanking her with a smile before turning to his steaming bowl of noodles while Kenryu took one look at the seven bowls of noodles that Isis already ate and wept for his wallet.

"In general, no. For Isis-chan and her family yes. She's called the Number One Unpredictable Prank Mistress from Hell for a reason. No one can tell what she can or will do next." Ayame said with a fond shake of her head as she set down another bowl in front of Logan, Isis, the three Inuzaka's and Rurichiyo, who it seemed had a liking of the noodles.

"I see?" The Daimyo asked more than said as he blinked at Ayames words and how much food Isis was packing away without slowing down in the slightest. As it would turn out Rurichiyo absolutely loved hanging out with Isis and her family and would often ask her grandfather if she could go play with Isis, turning from a spoiled rich girl into your average no good pranking girl that happened to come from a wealthy family. At last it came time for the Daimyo and his escorts to leave and Rurichiyo was bawling her eyes out at not being able to stay with Isis anymore.

"Don't worry so much Ruri-hime! We'll see each other again in no time flat! Believe it!" Isis said grinning at her best friend who instantly cheered up at that thought and looked at Isis with wide adoring eyes.

"You're right Isis-chan! And when we see each other again I'm gonna be big and strong like you so that you can be my girlfriend without having to always protect me!" Rurichiyo said causing everyone there to blink and/or smother their laughter since they knew that Isis was absolutely oblivious to things like that.

"Okay." Isis said agreeing with a shrug and causing her dad to snort before he hastily tried to cover it with a cough. The Daimyo was standing nearby looking amused while Sarutobi face-palmed and was mumbling about how Isis was going to be every straight guys idol if she kept this up, what was it with the white haired child and gaining powerful friends that wanted to date her?

"Here Isis-chan." Rurichiyo said having a sudden idea as she slipped her royal ring off of her finger and slipped it onto the index finger of Isis's left hand, not knowing what that represented at all.

"Now everyone will know that you're gonna be my girlfriend and that I'll kick their asses if they try to hurt you!" Rurichiyo said grinning as she said the curse word ever so casually, it was one of the side effects that came with hanging around Isis for long periods of time. The adults never noticed the curse word as they were too busy snickering at Rurichiyos actions and declaration. Oh dear lords they so wanted to have a camera ready when she and Isis found out what slipping that ring onto that particular finger meant for the two girls.

"Good idea Ruri-hime. Here! You can take my earrings since I don't have any rings!" Isis said grinning as she took the jade stud earrings out of her ears at a nod from her mother and handed them to Rurichiyo who immediately placed them into her own ears.

"There! Now everyone will know that you're going to be my girlfriend and I'll give them a royal ass whopping if they so much as look at you wrong!" Isis exclaimed happily and earning a light smack upside the back of her head from her mother for the curse.

"Thanks Isis-chan. See you soon. Bye-bye and this is what girlfriends do I think." Rurichiyo said seeing her grandfather's guards get impatient as she hugged Isis and kissed her on the cheek and rushed over to hide behind her grandfather with a blush on her face.

"Hey! You didn't give me a chance to kiss you back Ruri-hime! No fair!" Isis yelled after the royal girl who threw her head back and laughed long and loud at that, much like the adults were doing at Isis's innocent and put out look.


	5. Third month, curses and heritage

**Naruto/X-men Evolution Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see previous chapters.)**

It was now the third and final month of the mutants stay in Konoha and everyone was experiencing a prank fest like none had seen before. Somehow, someway Isis had managed to get most of the clan children and Kurenai to enjoy pranks and therefor drafted them to help her prank the hell out of the village as a goodbye of sorts. Right now you could see several people that had been hit with paint bombs and stink bombs by the group while the entire Uchia compound resembled a hippy paradise with the Technicolor paint bombs that it had been bombarded with. Isis and Kurenai would later swear that they had never seen Itachi, or 'Crow-nii' as Isis called him and Sasuke laugh so hard in their lives.

That was another thing, Kurenai had went straight to the Hokage and told him in no uncertain terms that she was going with Isis when she went with Ororo and Logan back to their world so as to keep her promise. The Hokage originally tried to refuse until he saw exactly how much Kurenai adored Isis when he witnessed Kurenai comforting Isis after the white haired girl had a nightmare of her kills. He also saw how protective she was of the white haired Jinchurikin when a few of the more stubborn, arrogant civilians tried to attack Isis only to be sent to the morgue by an enraged Kurenai. The only stipulations that the Hokage had was that he would get weekly updates on Isis and they would take two other Shinobi, Chunin or higher in rank, with them as Isis's bodyguards since the white haired child was practically royalty from two different lands.

Being the daughter of the Princess of Whirlpool and the most adored Hokage in Konoha meant that Isis had a lot of political power herself. Add in the fact that the Daimyos granddaughter had all but given Isis an engagement ring and that Minato had been the secret son of Tsunade the Slug Princess and Jiraiya the Toad Sage and you had one heck of a powerhouse in the childs tiny frame. Isis had immediately ignored this before she brightened and vanished before reappearing dragging Yuugao and Anko, both of whom were ANBU that had watched over her and saw her as a baby sister.

"Jiji! Snake-nee and Cat-nee are ANBU right? That means they qualify to go with me and mama and daddy and Illusion-nee!" Isis said with a large grin on her face as she literally dragged the two women into the office, much to everyone elses amusement. Her parents and everyone else got her to start acting like the little kid she was instead of a miniature adult so therefor she was now happy go lucky all the time instead of a miniature adult.

"Yes Isis-chan. They're ANBU so they qualify. Now that you have your other two guards would you like to meet your grandparents?" Sarutobi asked smirking slightly when Isis immediately began bouncing around the office excitedly.

"Who gave her sugar? I thought we banned all the shops from doing that!" Homura said staring wide-eyed as Isis literally bounced off of the wall.

"To think, this is only from one pixie stick. Hey! If we ever get in a war for some reason or another then can we just give her three or four pixie sticks and send her to the enemies village? We'd win without a single casualty!" Anko said grinning manically as she rubbed her hands together devious while Isis continued to bounce around the room.

"As long as you have video cameras at the ready and keep her from getting herself hurt, Ororo would murder all of us if she got so much as a paper cut." Sarutobi said while Danzo wisely said nothing, the fact that Isis had inadvertently destroyed one of his ROOT bases when she was on a sugar high the first time around had given Ankos statement validity.

"I know I'm not much of a hand to hand fighter but I've been improving! I can at least keep someone from hurting Isis-sama now!" Kurenai said defensively, thinking that he might have been bashing her skills as a protector.

"I'm not insulting your skills Kurenai, in fact I believe you may have improved far beyond the Jonin vest you now wear. I'm just saying that she might hurt herself by crashing through a couple of dozen houses or so." Sarutobi said soothingly just before his door was kicked open rather forcefully. The force behind the kick had everyone ducking as the door sailed over their heads and crashed through the window.

"Woah. You're super strong! You've gotta come pranking with me!" Isis said staring at the blond woman on the other side of the destroyed door wide eyed and literally bouncing in place.

"Hello little one. Are you my little Isis-chan?" The blond woman asked kneeling as she smiled at Isis.

"I'm Isis miss! You must be my grandma! Are you gonna come pranking with me?" Isis asked grinning up at Tsunade widely and earning a bone crushing hug from the blond.

"Of course sweetheart. Whatever it takes to make it up to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner." Tsunade said hugging her granddaughter tightly, and nearly suffocating the poor girl in her rather large bust.

"Um… Tsunade-Sama. Would you mind not suffocating Isis-sama?" Kurenai asked not wanting to get in a fight with the super strong Sannin despite being Isis's protector.

"Oh! I'm so sorry little one are you okay?!" Tsunade asked looking Isis over like a mother hen would when she released the white haired child that took two deep dramatic breaths of air before she launched a low powered lightning bolt at Kurenai, who expected and dodged it easily.

"Stop calling me sama already damnitt!" Isis exclaimed causing Tsunade to gape at her language while Anko cackled and Kurenai and Yuugao scolded her.

"Isis-sama! Watch your language! If Ororo-san had caught you cursing she would wash your mouth out with soap and rain water again!" Kurenai scolded while smacking a cackling Anko upside the head, knowing full well that Anko is the one who taught her that particular curse word.

"Stop calling me Sama Kami-Damnitt! I'm five fucking years old and not that important!...Illusion-nee what does 'fuck' mean anyhow?" Isis said blinking when she realized she didn't know the meaning of the word she just used while everyone gaped at her now without exception.

"Where'd you learn that word Isis-chan?" Yuugao asked gapping at her honorary imouto who blinked up at her cutely.

"From some weird old guy that was peeking on women at the Hot springs, he said something about there being 'a super hottie with nice melons that he'd love to fuck'. Was he talking about watermelons?" Isis asked innocently which caused everyone to blanch while Tsunades face turned murderous.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade roared in her maternal, or was it grandmaternal, anger at the fact that her young granddaughters grandfather had said something like that with her around, weather he knew she was there or not was irrelevant at the moment.


	6. Kurt and the X-Men

**Naruto/X-men Evolution Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see previous chapters.)**

"Wow! Mama and daddy live here?!" Isis asked as she and her family walked up to the Xavier Institute and Isis stared up at the building in child-like wonder.

"Yes we do and so do a few others of our 'clan'." Ororo said smiling widely at how childish her daughter was allowing herself to act. A small 'bamf' sound startled the ninja into drawing their weapons while Kurenai also pulled Isis behind herself protectively.

"Fluffy!" Isis squealed loudly when she saw the blue furred demon like boy standing in front of everyone and grinning widely at Ororo and Logan. Before anyone could do anything more than blink there was another 'bamf' sound and Isis was now on top of the demon looking boys shoulders cuddling closer to him happily.

"Did she just?" Logan trailed off blinking at Ororo when he realized that his kid had just teleported.

"Teleport like Kurt does? Yes Logan she did." Ororo answered calmly and amusedly while Kurt was blinking at being cuddled up to by a little kid.

"Hello there little vone. The name is Kurt ja? Who are vou?" Kurt asked in his German accent as he used his tail to pry Isis off of him and hold her in front of him so that he could get a good look at her.

"I'm Isis! Are you my big brother?" Isis asked innocently and causing Logan and Ororo to choke on thin air while the ninja protectors warily put away their weapons. Kurt blinked at her dumbly for a minute before he grinned wide enough to show his teeth again.

"Vou are not scared ov me?" Kurt asked unable to keep himself from grinning while Isis looked confused.

"Why would I be? You're fluffy and cool looking!" Isis said grinning just as widely as Kurt had and causing the blue furred boy to hug her tightly.

"Then I am happy to be vour big brother ja? I vill protect vou from all things and spoil vou rotten!" Kurt said grinning as he began a crazy little celebration dance and dragged a laughing Isis along for the ride.

"I don't need protecting! I kick anyone's ass!" Isis exclaimed laughing happily while Kurt froze in shock at the curse word she had used.

"Isis! What have I told you about cursing?" Ororo scolded almost reflexively, she did that so much now she didn't even have to pay attention as she scolded her daughter.

"Sorry mama!" Isis called back without skipping a beat while Kurt was now gapping between her and Ororo.

"That explains why vou look so much like her ja?" Kurt finally asked after a minute which caused the others to snicker.

"I'm adopted but no one else knows that…or needs to know." Isis said her eyes gleaming at the thought of a prank she could pull on the rest of her 'clan' members.

"Prank ja? How can I help my adorable vittle sishter?" Kurt asked grinning at the look of mischievous on Isis's face.

"How fast can you get a camera and get back here?" Isis asked smirking while the ninjas saw where she was going with this and began to snicker. Kurt answered by handing Isis to Kurenai and 'bamf'ing away. In less than a minute Kurt was back with a camera in his hands and a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Come on nee-chans. You're gonna come with me now and mama and daddy can catch up with us in a minute." Isis told her protectors who all nodded, grinned at one another, and took off running towards the mansion while Kurt 'bamf'ed there and Ororo and Logan were left wondering what just happened.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Isis asked knocking on the door and blinking up at the girl who answered it innocently.

"Well hello there little one. Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted. My name's Jean Gray. Can I help you?" Jean asked smiling down at Isis who had quickly hidden her white hair under a snake mask that Anko had given her.

"I'm looking for my mama and daddy. They're supposed to work here and my big sisters brought me to see where my parents worked." Isis said looking up at Jean with wide innocent eyes and not knowing that the red head tried a light mental probe but couldn't get into her, Anko, Yuugao, or Kurenais mind.

"Well why don't you and your…sisters come inside and we'll try to help you find your parents okay?" Jean offered smiling down at the child who was so adorable in her eyes.

"Can we Cat-nee?" Isis asked pulling on Yuugaos sleeve and looking up at her pleadingly.

"If it's alright with Ms. Gray then I suppose we can little sis." Yuugao said smiling down at Isis and causing Isis to give Jean a hopeful look that the red head just couldn't resist.

"Of course. I can even get you four some snacks and something to drink. I'm sure that at least one of you must be thirsty or hungry." Jean said tweaking Isis's nose and grinning when she caused the child to giggle. Jean immediately lead the four into the kitchen where Professor Xavier and Scott were sitting talking about something or another. The two males stopped and stared when Jean entered the room with three young women behind her and a giggling six year old on her hip, no one noticing Kurt in the rafters above taking pictures.

"Scott, Professor. This is Isis and her sisters. They're looking for Isis's parents and they were said to work here." Jean said by way of introduction as she set Isis into a chair near Scott and began to bustle around the kitchen getting some snacks for the guests.

"Hey there kiddo. The name's Scott Summers. Nice to meet you." Scott said smiling down at Isis who was looking up at him curiously and with wide blue eyes.

"Cool sunglasses Mr.! Where'd you get them?" Isis asked staring up at Scott who grinned down at her.

"I had to have them specially made." Scott answered while Kurenai, Yuugao, and Anko took seats around Isis protectively.

"Cool! Can I get a pair?" Isis asked excitedly and causing Scott to snicker slightly and ruffle her hair, he liked this kid.

"We'll see squirt." Scott said grinning down at Isis while Xavier was looking at Isis and her sisters in amusement and curiosity.

"Here you go little one." Jean said setting down some orange juice and apple slices in front of Isis and handing the three older women glasses of water.

"Thank you red-nee-chan!" Isis thanked with a sing-song voice which caused her protectors to smirk slightly while Jean dropped the last glass in her hands in her shock.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt!" Isis said rubbing the top of her head after the glass had smacked her on it. The three X-men around her gaped while the protectors snickered slightly and began looking Isis over for injuries.

"Oh yeah. What does 'fuck' mean? Mama and grandma wouldn't tell me." Isis asked looking up at her big sisters in curiosity while Anko began cackling again, obviously remembering the beating that Isis's mom and grandma had given Jiraiya for that.

"Language Isis and don't run off like that. I thought you were under attack again." Ororo said walking into the kitchen just in time to hear Isis's question.

"Yes mama! Where'd daddy go?" Isis asked smiling as widely as she could as she ran over to hug her mama, who happily hugged her back while the X-men were looking shocked.

"Logan will be here in a minute. He wanted to go check on his bike first." Ororo said smiling down at her daughter while above them Kurt was snickering quietly as he snapped picture after picture of the others faces before flipping down to stand next to Isis and Ororo.

"Hi furry-nii-san!" Isis exclaimed happily tackling Kurt in a hug as well.


	7. Short filler

**Naruto/X-men Evolution Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see previous chapters.)**

"Well this is certainly a surprise. It seems little Isis is high-school level, freshman roughly." Xavier said a few hours later after everything had been explained to them including Isis's ability to roughly copy any mutant powers she came across. Of course that explanation had been before they arrived at Bayville High School in order for Isis to take an aptitude test to see what grade level she was at.

"No surprise there. Her pranks are nothing short of genius so I figured she would have at least high school level knowledge." Ororo said with an elegant shrug of her shoulders while Raven Darkholme, Mystique in disguise, was gapping at the tiny white haired child that was grinning from ear to ear on a snickering Yuugaos shoulders.

"Were her pranks genius before or after you witnessed her turning all the elite ninjas outfits bright yellow with kill me orange polka dots and then proceeded to easily run circles around said elites when they tried tracking her down in order to take her to the leader of the village?" Anko asked grinning just as widely as Isis was while Kurenai giggled behind one hand, that was the first time that Isis-sama had dragged her out to prank as well and it sure had been memorable to say the least.

"Before or were you not there when she managed to somehow turn all of the Hyuugas hair bright pink for two weeks and their cloths kill me orange?" Ororo asked right back causing Anko to cackle at that, she had helped with that particular prank herself. Right now Mystique was wondering just what Bayville had gotten into when the white haired mutant prankster walked right into the city.


	8. Meeting the Class

**Naruto/X-men Evolution Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see previous chapters.)**

"Before or were you not there when she managed to somehow turn all of the Hyuugas hair bright pink for two weeks and their cloths kill me orange?" Ororo asked right back causing Anko to cackle at that, she had helped with that particular prank herself. Right now Mystique was wondering just what Bayville had gotten into when the white haired mutant prankster walked right into the city.

"Hiya! I'm Isis Monroe. Nice ta meet ya!" Isis chirped happily as she introduced herself to her new classmates, all of whom were gapping at the rather young child in the front of the classroom with three grown women behind her.

"Hello. I am Yuugao. I am one of Isis-himes three protectors. My specialty is with swords. The purple haired girl is Anko and the black haired one with red eyes is Kurenai. Pleasure to meet you." Yuugao said with a small bow in greeting to the class in general.

"Hello. As Yuugao said I'm Kurenai Yuuhi. I am another of Isis-samas protectors. I specialize in mind tricks but will not use them on anyone who does not wish harm upon Isis-sama." Kurenai said with a short, curt bow to the students while Isis scowled adorably up at Kurenai.

"Stop calling me that already!" Isis exclaimed over the 'sama' title for the hundredth time in the last two months, causing Anko to cackle.

"Yo brats. The name's Anko Maharishi. I'm another of the Gaki-himes protectors and I specialize in torturing the body and poisons. Mess with the runt and you got hell coming your way cause if I don't kick your ass good you can bet these two or the rest of Gaki-himes family will." Anko said cackling and not bothering to bow to them as she merely raised a hand in greeting to the pale and gaping teens.

"Any questions for Ms. Monroe or her…guards?" The teacher asked looking at the three woman a little pale and causing a few of the students hands to shoot up.

"How old are you four?" A teenage boy with brown hair asked curiously and eyeing the three women appreciatively.

"I'm five! Snake-nee is sixteen and so is Illusion and Cat-nee!" Isis chirped in answer causing the boy to nod, the three women were only a year older than him.

"Why are you in the freshman class instead of Kindergarten?" A blond girl asked curiously and causing Isis to shrug.

"I don't know. The lady in the office down the hall had me take a long test and then come here after she was done marking it." Isis said pointing towards the door while the teacher explained that she had taken an aptitude test and made it to freshman level.

"Why do you need three protectors?" Another blond girl asked curiously as she looked at the adorable white haired child in front of her.

"Isis-sama comes from a long and very powerful family where we're from, she's the closest thing to royalty in fact, so many would like to attack or kidnap her for their own reasons. Therefore to prevent this the three of us are always guarding her, not like she needs it most of the time. She's more than capable of taking out men three times her height and five times her weight. I've seen her take on three of them at once and come out without a scratch in fact." Kurenai answered remembering the time Isis had saved her from being raped and likely killed as well.

"Note to self. Do not piss off the cute five year old genius." Another guy said idly causing nods amongst his classmates as they stared at Isis wide eyed as she skipped happily to her seat and pouted when she couldn't be seen over the top of it.


	9. writers block filler

**Naruto/X-men Evolution Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see previous chapters.)**

.

"Note to self. Do not piss off the cute five year old genius." Another guy said idly causing nods amongst his classmates as they stared at Isis wide eyed as she skipped happily to her seat and pouted when she couldn't be seen over the top of it.

It was now lunch time and Isis was happily eating some Ramen Kurenai had made for her as she sat with her three protectors while the prank she set up went off around her. Yuugao had noticed the cans of paint attached to the ceiling by ninja wire earlier and the moment Isis had let them fall; the purple haired woman grabbed the other two guards and dived under the table. Kurenai had grabbed Isis as well while Anko had grabbed the bowl of ramen, they did not want to experience the traumatizing event of Isis's precious Ramen getting hit again. Last time they had been getting Ramen while in the Sand village and Isis nearly destroyed half the village when one boy wearing make-up knocked over her Ramen.

"Wow. She hit them all with minimum effort." Yuugao said snickering slightly when they came out from under the table only to see everyone else painted an assortment of neon colors.

"Where'd you get all that paint Isis-sama?" Kurenai asked raising an eyebrow in amusement while Kurt was grinning mischievously as he crawled out from under his own table.

"Furry-nii!" Isis said happily as she waved at the grinning German who was laughing at all the colors his friends had been turned.

"Little brat." A burly senior football player sneered as he got ready to grab Isis roughly.

"No vone hurts vin little sishter!" Kurt said his accent slightly thicker as he immediately teleported in front of Isis and decked the football player. Everyone else felt their jaws drop at scrawny little Kurt decking a burly senior, they didn't even register his teleporting at the moment.


End file.
